The Legend of Zelda:Link's Change
by Iron Knuckles
Summary: Link changes into another dimension, where bad is good, and the Zora's, Gorons, and the other races are evil, and Fierce Deity was born and lived.  Link changes into Fierce Deity and has to fight for those whom he thinks are evil.
1. Prologue

**Link, Fierce Deity, Zoras, Farore, and such are owned by Nintendo. Everything else belongs to me, Iron Knuckles.**

**Prologue:The Past of the Fierce Deity**

When the goddess Farore created the races, they were all nomadic, most know of the five large tribes. They are the Zora, Gorons, Hylians, Deku Scrubs, and the Gerudo. They joined together, creating the Five allied tribes. They grew more and more distant from each other, until the Gerudos and the Deku Scrubs left the alliance. There are four tribes that aren't well known. They are the Flos, the Dead, the Giants, and the Knuckles. They joined together to fend off the five allied tribes. The Flos consisted of the Dinoflos, the Lizaflos, and the Aeroflos. The Dead consisted of Redeads, Gibdos, and the Skeletons. The Giants took control of the temples built by the Allied Tribes, they are the bosses of the temples. The Knuckles are Iron Knuckles, and after many years of protecting temples for the Giants, they become Dark Nuts. Together they created the kingdom of Macor.

Two Giants became heroes of the four tribes, and they were closer than brothers. One was Majora, the other was known as the Fierce Deity. They protected Macor from the kingdoms of Termina, and Hyrule. Eventually, there was a battle against a hero named Link. He was too much for Majora and the Fierce Deity. He struck the Fierce Deity down, and had one of the ancient sages put a curse on Majora. The curse was that he would eventually turn into a mask, and would be used by the tribes in legends, but no more.

As Fierce Deity was dying, he told Majora a prophecy. It was that Majora would find a replacement. He would be called the Hero of Time in the neat country of Hyrule, and would travel to Termina. There he will free the Four Giants of Termina, killing the Four Giants with Masks. Also, that Majora would die finding this boy.

Majora was so upset at this prophecy, that he went crazy. He became so insane that the gods locked him up, and turned him into a mask. The Sages curse came true, but one part hadn't been fulfilled. The mask was powerful, and, when worn by those who found it, took control of them.

Eventually, the Happy Mask Salesman found it, hidden in traps created by the gods. It was found by Skull Kid in the Mask Salesman's pack. Link, the Hero of Time, found Skull Kid. He killed the four masked Giants, and freed the Four Giants of Termina. He stopped Majora, got the Fierce Deity mask, and defeated Majora, fulfilling the Fierce Deity's prophecy. This is where our story begins.

**Please review, I would like some more ideas for the story.**


	2. Chapter 1:Link's Change

**Link, Fierce Deity Link, Majora, and the names, like Redeads, all belong to Nintendo. But on the other hand, almost every one on this is by me, Iron Knuckles.**

**From now on I will try to update once a week.**

**Chapter 1:Link Changes**

As Link rode Epona through the Lost Woods, he thought about his newest adventure in time. "I had no idea that there was another world besides Hyrule," he thought "And to think that a little old mask could have such powers. I'm glad it was dumb enough to give me this mask." Link slowly pulled out the Fierce Deity mask and looked at it strangely. "When I wore it though, there were many dark thoughts that I had to fight. I also felt close to that mask that attacked me, and almost called it Majora."

Suddenly he saw a strange tree stump. It had a picture of him, his old and new friend, Skull Kid, and the four giants that he freed. "It's strange that those four giants were trapped in those masks," Link said aloud. Suddenly, he saw a green line appear. It traveled through trees, almost like a boundary. The mask in his hand started to glow. "That is really weird, I wonder what would happen if I crossed that line," Link pondered. He slowly walked toward it.

Finally, curiosity got the best of him. He crossed over the line. All of the masks flew out of reach, some behind, and some in front. Those behind him flew backwards, and were never seen again, because they burst into flame. Those in front of him changed, some started looking like enemies he had fought. This set of masks flew forwards and they began to glow green, then they disappeared. Finally, the Fierce Deity mask flew out of his hand and onto his face. "Not again," Link thought. "Well, at least it's powerful, unlike the Deku Scrub curse." He then fell and got knocked unconscious on the tree stump.

Thoughts started rushing into his head. "You are to take my place as the protector of this land. You are now in Macor. I am the spirit of the Fierce Deity. I protected this land with my friend, Majora. You will have trouble learning our story. You are now to protect those whom you fought from those whom you protected. Every time they are relieved of us by one of their heroes, they turn to attack us. I will be just like the fairies you had, Navi, Tatl, and Tael. When you become conscious, I will be next to you as a black fairy. Call me Oni."

When Link woke up, he looked at his arms. They were very large and muscular. He looked at the rest of his body, he had turned into the Fierce Deity. He looked in his pockets, he had no weapons at all. He feelt for the gilded sword on his back, and instead found his double helix sword. He heard a ding. He looked behind him and saw a black fairy behind him. "The sword's name is Kaldoron. Use it wisely. The Chateau Romani Milk's magical quality wore off in the change. Also, you have lost all that you gained in your last adventure, so you don't have any magic, weapons, and you will die very easily." "You should hide now. Some of the Dead are coming, and they don't like visitors much." Suddenly, out of the bushes, walked a Redead, a Gibdo, and a Stalfos, with his son, a Stal Child. "See, I told you I smelled someone here," the Redead says, " Giants have the strongest scents. Let's take him to the Phantom Ganon, good thing Ganondorf didn't kill him when he failed to kill the Hero of Time, we would have to find a new leader."

**Please Review for me. I'm needing ideas for the bosses of the temples, if you give have an idea, remember that it has to be one of the good tribes in Zelda.**


	3. Chapter 2:Link Faces Phantom Ganon

**From now on, Fierce Deity Link will be referred to as Link**

**Chapter 2:Link Faces Phantom Ganon**

As Link was being looked over by Phantom Ganon, a shiver of fear went up his spine. "This is the Giant I beat in the Forest Temple, and now my life is completely in his hands!" Link thought. While he was thinking this, Phantom Ganon consulted the Redead, "So how many of your group were taken by the Knuckles again, Grodos?"

"Seventeen were taken before we found him," Grodos pointed to Link, "But thirteen were taken after we found him. It would have been more if he hadn't saved us."

The phantom looked at Link again, "You mean to say he escaped the nets, but stayed to save you?"

"Well, he tried to turn on us after he defeated the Knuckles that were attacking us, but we had enough troops to freeze him in terror with our scream, and the Stalfos tied him up again."

Ganon turned to Link and said, "So you defeated ten Iron Knuckles single-handedly?"

Link had grown bolder after the attack, and the Fierce Deity mask made him feel like he was an adult again, which he was, so he replied, "Yes, and if you knew who I was, you would either run, or have me killed immediately!"

"Well, you are quite bold, and you are the only one I have ever met that could defeat that many Iron Knuckles, besides me, of course. So I would like to send you on a mission. If you survive you will be freed. Will you accept?" retorted the Giant.

"I would like to know what the mission is before I accept." Link answered.

"You are a smart one. Here is our story. Each tribe is protected by a Giant, this tribe is my protectorate. When Ganondorf came to Macor looking for recruits for his army, the Dead immediately accepted. The Knuckles sent a few Iron Knuckles to help him, too. These Knuckles were promised, that if they survived, they would become Dark Nuts. This was a great honor, because there hadn't been a promotion to Dark Nut in over a hundred years. Well, the Hero of Time defeated the Dead's warriors, and defeated these Iron Knuckles. The King Dark Nut blamed me for not killing the Hero in the Forest Temple, and the Dead for letting him get through. So, he has been kidnapping the Dead and torturing them for his revenge. We would like for you to go defeat him so that our two tribes could be peaceful once again."

Before Link could reply, Oni came out and said, "We accept. Even if my larger friend here doesn't want to do it, we will."

The Stalfos that helped capture Link came to him and handed him a mask. It looked like the Garo mask, but it had a weird glow in its eyes. "This mask appeared in front of me. There was a big green flash right before I saw it. I've tried it on, nobody seemed to notice me. I think that this mask has the power of the ancient spies we sent to Termina. They could disappear at will. Sadly, none of them ever returned. Just like the Gibdo's we sent, and Captain Keeta's army. We Stalfos used to rule Ikana Canyon. Back when we had skin. Keep the mask, it's a gift."

**I just wrote all of this at once, I was getting close to the one week mark. Making these is pretty fun.**


	4. Chapter 3:Link Finds a Family

**Prepare yourself for this chapter, it has a surprising ending, and Link gets another mask, that I invented!**

**Chapter 3:Link Finds a Family**

As soon as Link had grabbed his sword, and packed the mask, he was ready to go. Before he could walk out the door, Phantom Ganon stopped him. "I know who you are, Hero. Don't think that you can fool me that easily. The only reason that I am letting you leave here alive is that you are supposed to become our hero, the Fierce Deity. It looks like you have taken the form of him already, but can you harness his power. I also know that you are the only one capable of returning the tribes to friendship, like it once was. The Knuckles live in the desert. There have been sightings of Gerudos in our desert. Be very careful. We have an Iron Knuckle that would like to speak to you. Don't worry, he thinks that his tribes actions are abominable. I will take you to him."

While Link followed his ancient enemy, he tried to find as many ways of escape as possible. There were none big enough for him in this form. Finally, he saw the Iron Knuckle. "I will leave you two alone so that you can speak," Ganon said.

"So you are the famous Hero of Time. I have wanted to meet you for a very long time, but I could not leave this place to go find you. I would like to tell you a few things before you leave. First off is that I will probably die before we finish talking. Now, with that aside, I would like to tell you about those whom you will be fighting. First off, we wear metal armor, so the sand particles make us a little slower when we are outside, in the desert. When we go inside, though, there is no sand so we move quickly. The King is a Dark Nut, the last Dark Nut in over a hundred years. He has a shield, and he has many weapons he may use to fight you. He can use a club or a giant sword. When you knocked off all of his armor, he will throw his weapon and shield at you. Dodge these. He will be very fast, so try hitting him from far off."

"Don't worry, I've fought so many Giants that he'll probably be a piece of cake. Let's leave, so you can die outside, and not in this deep pit," Link replied nonchalantly.

"He will be harder than you think. I would like to go outside, though. Here is a map that will lead you through the desert. On the other side is a map of the Knuckle's fortress. It is heavily guarded by Iron Knuckles. From what I have heard, they have created an alliance with the Gerudos, so be careful, you never know when one will ambush you." Answered the Iron Knuckle. As Link and the Knuckle were walking outside, the Knuckle slipped. Instantly, Phantom Ganon appeared out of the shadows and helped Link help him up.

As they sat down outside, the Knuckle said, "I would like for you to take my helmet off." As Link took the helmet off, the knuckle shrunk. The armor had soaked into a smaller suit of armor, and the ax had turned into a sword.

"Y-you're a Hylian s-soldier!" Link gasped.

"Yes I am. I found that mask as I was protecting Hyrule Castle. I helped your mom leave the town. Keep the mask, I am about to die anyways. Prepare yourself for what I am about to tell you. Here is the reason I wanted to come see you so badly. Link, I am your father." and with that, the former Hylian soldier breathed his last.

**Didn't see that coming, did you! haha**


	5. Chapter 4:The Dark Nut

**The tribes, and Oni belong to me, but Iron knuckles and such belong to Nintendo. Remember, whenever I say Link, it is Link in Fierce Deity form**

**Chapter 4:The Dark Nut**

Link wandered through the desert as a blind man. He was numb to all but the thoughts of his dad. He had finally found his father, just before he died. Suddenly, he saw a Gerudo. "Not again," Link thought.

"We have finally found you. You stole our Silver Gauntlets from our temple, I have come to retrieve them. We had to join up with the Knuckles to find you. We have always had an alliance with them. Prepare to die," the Gerudo said.

Immediately, three more Gerudos and two Iron Knuckles came out of the sandstorm. "Use the helmet that your father gave you to fight them," suggested Oni.

Link put helmet on. His tunic turned into armor, and his sword turned into a giant ax. "That was exhilarating. Now I'm ready," Link said.

In the first swing of his ax, he took out two of the Gerudo guards. In his second, he took out the other two. "Now we're almost even," he told the two Knuckles. The first Iron Knuckle charged him, but he stepped back. The other Knuckle swung down at him. The ax got stuck, so Link swung and hit his side. The Knuckle went flying backwards. "Now we are even." He blocked the other Knuckles ax, and then he retaliated. He knocked the ax out of the remaining Iron Knuckles hand.

The Knuckle said, "The Captain of the Guard, defeated by an Iron Knuckle impersonator."

"I would have expected you to do better, the tests to become Captain of the Guard must have been severely lowered if you were beaten that easily," said Link's fairy.

Link knocked the captain down and put the ax to his neck. "Give me the key to the gate, and tell the King to be ready. I am coming to dethrone him." The Captain of the Guard gave Link the key and ran as fast as he could back to the king's palace. Link took the helmet off and ran and followed the captain all the way to the palace, so he wouldn't get lost. When Link got to the entrance, he put on the Garo mask, and snuck past the castle guards. He walked into a big open room, and saw a large Iron Knuckle. He wore all black armor, and he had a giant sword and a shield. "This is a Dark Nut, he is the King of all of the Knuckles. He is slow until he sheds his armor, and then he is faster than any ever seen. At least, he is that fast for short intervals," Oni informed Link.

Link took off the Garo mask, and watched the Dark Nut's surprise. "So, the Captain of the Guard wasn't crazy. Have you come to dethrone me? You only become a Dark Nut when you are undefeatable," as he said this, he stood up.

Link attacked first. He swung Kaldoron from far off, and it sent a ring of light at the Dark Nut, but it was easily blocked by the giant shield. The King jumped at him, and swung. Link jumped backwards. He knocked the Dark Nut's shield to the side, then hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. He then front flipped over the King, hit him in the back of the head with the blade. When he landed, he spun around and hit the Dark Nut in the back. This made the King drop his shield. Then he threw his giant sword at Link. Link blocked it easily. He pulled out another sword, and took off most of his armor, so that he could move more quickly. Link then put his father's helmet on. He transformed back into an Iron Knuckle. He also took off some of his armor, so they would be more evenly matched. He blocked the Dark Nut's next swing, and knocked the King to his feet. He took the helmet off, and jumped onto the Dark Nut, and stabbed him. He back-flipped off.

The King stood up with much pain, and said, "Luckily, you missed my heart by just a little. I yield to you, I will give you my kingship."

Link replied, "I do not want to be king, I only want for you to free all of the Dead that you have in your prison, and to make an alliance with the Dead once again."

"I will give you my shield in return for you saving my life," said the Dark Nut.

"Thank you, I have been missing a shield." Link said. As he lifted the shield off of the ground, the black of the shield turned the color of Link's tunic, and the designs on the outer edges turned black. The shield also shrank to fit Link's size.

"We will release the Dead that we have imprisoned, but we have been sending supplies to them, and ambassadors to talk about them sending items to us. That is why the Captain of the Guard met you. He was an ambassador. We have learned that the Flos were stopping the trades from continuing. We have captured one of them. Since you have proved yourself to the Dead and to us, we will let you interrogate him. Here is an ocarina, it appeared in a green light in front of me one day, about a week ago."

**I used two special skills from Twilight Princess. They are the Helm Splitter, and the Finishing move. **


	6. Chapter 5:Link Finds an Old Friend

**I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed. I normally hate writing, so the Reviews are encouraging.**

**Chapter 5:Link "Finds" an Old Friend**

As Link walked into the chamber, he was attacked by a Gerudo guard. This time, there were no Iron Knuckles around, so he showed the Gerudo his Gerudo Membership Card, and she let him in. When he saw the Aeroflos, he took pity on the poor lizard. He was in a puddle, huddled up next to the wall. He had no food, and Link could tell that he was close to death. "Please, put me out of my misery. Please heal my wounds," said the Aeroflos.

Link took a hint in the words that he had heard before. It reminded him of Kamaro, and he had gotten a mask from it. He instantly took out his Ocarina and played the Song of Healing. The Aeroflos disappeared, leaving behind the mask he wore as armor. "What was that all about," Oni asked.

"It happened a lot in Termina. I got many masks that I got. There was a Goron that had died, but I healed his spirit with that song. He turned into a mask. I could take his form whenever I wanted.

As soon as he left the Iron Knuckles fortress, he put on the Aeroflos Mask and took to the sky. While he was flying, he noticed that Kaldoron had changed to a shorter sword, and that his shield had become circular, all gold, and had a large red dot in the middle.

When he got above the clouds, he saw a large tower. An aeroflos came flying up to him, faster than any would have thought possible. He ran into Link at such speed that they both skid fifty feet. "Run, as fast as you can. I have just barely escaped. They are after us." The first thing Link noticed was that when the Aeroflos flew into him, his mask flew off. Either the Aeroflos was too scared to notice that Link was a Hylian, not an Aeroflos, or that this was an Aeroflos that wasn't evil.

While Link was thinking this, Oni warned, "Well, hurry up. Whoever is after him probably won't run by you."

Link took Oni's advice, put his new mask on, and flew after the Aeroflos. After they had flown awhile, the Aeroflos stopped Link and they landed. Link took off his mask, and the Aeroflos looked surprised, but instead of attacking like Link expected, he started talking to Link.

"I think we've outrun them. You surprised me when you took off the mask. I need your help. We were attacked by many balls of light. They seemed to have a mind of their own. When they came close to a group of Flos, they took form and captured them. They built a temple that shone golden, doubtless you saw it when you came up. They put the all of the Flos in cells. There were a few that joined with the leader of the Light Warriors. They started raiding the Knuckles and the Dead. I joined, but so that I could stop them. I learned about how to survive in the temple, and found every nook and cranny in it."

"Then why are you running, if you were a part of their raiding bands?" Link asked.

"They saw me snooping around, and when they told me to leave the room, I refused. They attacked me, and I ran. Now you've found me. I need you to stop the leader of the Warriors," answered the Aeroflos.

"We will help you," said Link and Oni in unison.

"This must be some plot to separate the four tribes. Curse whoever freed that Rauru from the Temple of Time," said Oni harshly.

"That would've been me. I have the Medallion he gave me for freeing him," Link whispered. It was easy to tell that he was scared by his voice.

"You mean that you have his Medallion!" said the Aeroflos, "That's great. You can actually defeat the Light Warriors now." At this, Link decided that he would help, put on the mask, and flew towards the Temple of Light.

**I usually add Oni in after I'm halfway done, and the rest I try to remember to put him in. He wasn't an original part of my ideas for the story, so it's hard to add him in. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6:Link Fights a Sage

**By the way, my dad came up with the name Kaldoron. Just wanted to give him the credit.**

**Chapter 6:Link Fights a Sage**

As Link approached the front of the temple, he saw what the glowing orbs looked like. They were like the yellow orbs that appeared when he warped, but much bigger. They were about the same size as gorons, but floating in the air. As Link went closer, the orbs turned into Shadow Links, but they were yellow instead of black. They were also stronger than Shadow Link.

Luckily, they did not take the shape of Fierce Deity, as it was still just a mask sealed onto his face, and not Link's true form. They were easily defeated, as they came at him one by one, and that they didn't know his moves, because they were Links, not Fierce Deity's.

When he walked in, Link noticed that the only way up and down was through a large hole. "Well, I guess you'll have to fly through those holes to get to Rauru, my guess is that he is at the top, so he can get the most light possible," Oni suggested.

"Well, I want to free the prisoners first. So, I guess I'll be going down," Link replied.

As Link went down, each level's hole was moved to a different area, so he couldn't go straight down. He also noticed that each level had more Light Orbs, and that each group became stronger, and took on a new form of Link. The first few levels were some random masks that he had once worn. One room that was permanently embedded into his mind was the Kamaro's Mask Orbs. They just danced and danced. This was obviously easy. Eventually, he got to the very bottom. He was almost blinded by the light that was in the room. He also heard the voice of Rauru.

"So, you have come to release the prisoners. I knew that whoever came would rescue the prisoners first, so I put them in the top. They are also very fond of darkness. We found them on the ground, but I wanted revenge for my imprisonment, so I moved them all above the clouds. I scared them away with my warriors. Each new warrior that captured a Flos added light to Macor. As you killed them, darkness returned. Now you will pay for your meddling," said Rauru as he threw a bulb of light at Link.

Link barely dodged the surprise attack. Link hit the ball of light with his sword, batting it back at Rauru. Rauru then absorbed the light. "Use your medallion!" screamed Oni. Link then but up his shield, and put the Medallion of Light on the red dot on his shield. Rauru didn't notice his medallion at all. He threw another ball of light at Link, who absorbed it into his shield, and shot it back. Rauru absorbed this, too.

"Try your Shadow Medallion," Oni suggested again.

"How did you know I had the Shadow Medallion?" asked Link skeptically.

"This is no time for questions," answered Oni as Link switched the Light Medallion with the Shadow version.

This time when Link absorbed the light, it turned into a ball of energy, which he shot at Rauru. This hurt Rauru, but he quickly recovered. Link then absorbed the next few shots, and shot them all at Rauru. This brought the Sage to surrender, which is when he noticed the Shadow Medallion. "Link, is that you?" asked Rauru.

"Yes," Link answered, "And being so I will let you flee, take you soldiers with you."

At this, Rauru ran out as fast as he could, along with his Orbs.


	8. Chapter 7:Link Finds a Future Boss

**Try to figure out who the dragon is. He belongs to Nintendo, by the way.**

**Chapter 7:Link Finds a Future Boss**

As Link walked through the door of the temple, Oni reminded him, "Aren't you forgetting someone, on rather, someones?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the prisoners." Link answered. As he flew up the holes, he noticed that they were in a line, unlike when he was going down.

When he got to the uppermost chamber, he saw thousands of Aeroflos, Dinoflos, and Lizaflos in prison cells, with hundreds of others guarding them. "These must be the Flos that worked for Rauru; I should tell them that he has run off. Nah, I'll have fun with them first," Link thought.

He put on the Garo's Mask, turning invisible. Next, he hurt a few of the guards. After he had hurt most of them, he took off the Garo's Mask. He was back to an Aeroflos, but on the dot he had put the Light Medallion. "Rauru is not pleased with you. You let one of the prisoners escape! Therefore, you are to release your prisoners, and replace them with yourselves," Link said.

"But sir, that makes no sense," replied one Aeroflos.

"Will it make sense when I tell you that he has run off after I defeated him then," replied Link. As he said this, he saw a large prison cell on the other side of the room start shaking. It burst open, and out came a giant dragon.

When it saw that the Flos guards were still beating other Flos, it attacked them. As soon as it hit one, all of the traitors ran to the exit. It quickly flew to the hole and blew fire at them, effectively killing them.

When all of the traitors were burned to a crisp, he walked up to Link and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I am the chief here. I am a Giant. It is my fault that this happened, they told me that they would help me build a temple, but when I was looking in the prison, those Orbs shut me in."

"I hope that your friends will forgive you. It might help if you release them from their cages," a bird/human looking thing said.

When Link jumped back in surprise at its appearance, it said, "Sorry about the disturbance. I was just flying along when I saw this place. I am an Ooccoo. You won't have heard of my species." Turning to the Dragon, it said, "I was wondering if my tribe could move here. We could help you make this temple better. It could be huge if we work together."

Link, in surprise and anger, said, "What am I, sliced Chuchu? I need to get down, and it wouldn't be proper to go without someone to make peace between you and the other tribes."

"Right you are," said the dragon, "I'll bring you down myself."

"You two go, but before you do, remember, it might not be like it was when you were last there, some armored men have attacked whom you would call the Dead."

**The dragon is the boss in the City In the Sky, for Twilight Princess. In the next chapter, Link fights Biggoron, and Hylian Soldiers. Let's hope that Zelda isn't there!**


	9. Chapter 8:Link Fights a Giant Goron

**Link fights Biggoron, or so the title says. It is very hard to fight an indestructable mass of rock, unless their in lava, like in Twilight Princess. Biggoron is owned by Nintendo, but I would love to have created him.**

**Chapter 8:Link Fights a Giant Goron**

As the dragon landed, Link saw fire coming from the direction of the Dead's village. "Why do Hylian soldiers run off when attacked, but are undefeatable when they attack?" Link thought.

Suddenly, Link saw a huge shape pick up a house, and throw it towards the desert. "And why do I have to fight Biggoron, he made such a good sword. It's hard to believe that he was once blind now," Link thought.

He then saw that there were black shapes running all around him, away from the village. There was a big shape, on a horse, coming right towards him. It stopped right in front of him. "Hero of Time, you survived! Please, defeat this threat to our home. I know that they are your friends, but they invaded Macor this time. Please, take my horse and my staff. The horse, as you know, can fly. This staff was the one that I used against you so long ago. I managed to lock that giant Goron into my personal chambers. It is like the room that we fought in, but the there are more paintings, and they are in layers, almost taller the Goron. If you defeat him, we can push the soldiers out of Macor, but please hurry! I will discuss peace with my brother here while you are gone," the shadow said as it dismounted.

Link climbed onto the horse and rode it towards the burning village. When he got there, he saw that there were soldiers on a wall, all around it. He snuck into the house that Phantom Ganon resided in. When he got to the door, two soldiers stopped him. "Where are you going. We thought that we had taught you a lesson the first time we ran you out."

"Well, let's see what this staff does," Oni suggested.

When Link pulled it out, it started to glow faintly, and shrunk to a more manageable size. He swung it, and a green ball went out of it. It struck the first soldier, paralyzing him momentarily. The other soldier ran off screaming. After Link got to the entrance to the bedroom, he noticed that the door was a statue of a hammer wielding Iron Knuckle, with a hole in the middle. He tried everything he could to open the door, until he got to the staff. It was black now, and at the end was a green ball, floating among four prongs. He threw the ball, and the entire statue glowed green. "Well, that was strange, but it still didn't get me anywhere. I wonder if there's another entrance," Link thought.

As he rode his new horse away, he heard several loud thumps. When he looked at the statue again, he saw that it had moved. Every time that he moved, the statue moved, too. When he decided that he could get through, the green ball moved back among the prongs, and the statue stopped glowing.

When Link rode into the room, the first thing he noticed was that he should duck. He immediately did so. He felt a rush of wind above where his head was. To be safe, he defied all the laws of physics, and went into the picture. Right before he went in, he flinched. "This isn't going to be easy, going through pictures," Link thought.

When he got into the castle at the end, he saw that he could see what Biggoron was doing through the pictures, and he could decide where to appear at. His first attack was aimed above the large Goron. He flew above its head, and shot electricity at it. It didn't hurt the Goron at all. Link tried many shooting at it, and hit him with his sword, but nothing seemed to work, as Goron's are rock. Eventually, both of the contenders got tired, and Biggoron called a temporary truce.

"You remind me of somebody," said the Goron.

"You gave me a wonderful sword once. I also gave you some eye drops to free you from your blindness," Link said.

"You? You're the one who did that? I still haven't repaid you for that favor. Ask me anything, and I'll do it," Biggoron replied.

"I would like for you to leave, and for you to take the soldiers with you. I here that there's a wonderful hot spring hidden in Death Mountain. A Goron from Termina told me. " Link said.

"Very well then, we will leave. I'm sure that the other Gorons would love a hot spring bath. We haven't had a hot spring since we moved from Termina," answered the Goron.

**Okay, one or two more chapters left. By the way, the staff turned into the Dominion Rod, to which I added some powers. In the game, the Dominion Rod doesn't get full power until you give Shad a special book. So, I give it even more power when it is held by a Giant.**


	10. Chapter 9:Link's Final Fight

**Okay, the last chapter**

**Chapter 9:Link's Final Fight**

After Link returned the horse to Phantom Ganon, he started walking back towards the Lost Woods. The three tribes that he had rescued had wanted to throw a feast in his honor, but he refused to attend, as there were other matters troubling him. "I have met only two Giants, but those two seem to act as if there were an abundance of their brothers," Link thought, "but I wonder why I haven't seen any."

Against his better judgment, he asked Oni, "Why haven't I seen any Giants around Macor? From the stories that the tribes tell, they are thriving."

Oni answered Link, "You see, all of the Giants are held prisoner in a temple. Giants have a special power, which brings fear your tribes. It also curses the temple. They have no control over these powers."

"So, those Giants that I defeated in Termina and Hyrule were really just trapped? And they didn't curse the land on purpose?" Link asked.

"No, of course not. Well, some of those "Giants" that you fought were really just an inbreeding of Giants and one of your tribes. Take Kotake and Koume for example. A Gerudo and a Giant. Because they are two species, they are rejected by one, or both. They grow bitter and take revenge on whoever they can," answered Oni.

Immediately after this was said, Link and Oni saw a large dark shape in the form of a girl. "I am Zelda," it said, "and I have come to destroy you. You returned this land to darkness, and now you will pay."

Sure enough, when Link got a good look, it looked identical to Zelda, but it was dark, so it was hard to see. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to fight against my princess now. I've fought almost everything else," Link said.

Zelda moved towards Link with the speed of lightning. She held a tall, white sword. She swung at him, and he barely flipped backwards fast enough. As he landed, another swing came from above. He quickly moved his shield up to block it, but the sword split the shield in two. As this happened, Link crumbled. He was beaten, and very easily, too. As Zelda moved in for the kill, he saw another, reddish fairy come flying along.

"Brother," it said, talking to Oni, "We must help him. I have retrieved the embodiment of my power. Release him of yours."

Suddenly, the Fierce Deity mask came off of Link's face. It floated over to Oni, who, once it touched him, turned into the Fierce Deity. As soon as the transformation ended, the reddish fairy put on the Majora's Mask, and turned into Majora.

"Quickly," Fierce Deity said, "We must rescue the Hero of Time."

"Do we have to? He killed me, sort of." Majora retorted.

"Yes, we do. Have you already forgotten about my prophecy?" Fierce Deity replied.

As soon as they finished fighting, they turned to an astonished Zelda. She turned split into a shadow of each of them.

"So, you have returned to your old selves again. You have come to rob me of my kill. You do know that this is the heir to the Hero that had killed you. I am simply taking revenge on the destruction of my village." The Shadow said calmly. "He defeated me when I joined with Morpha, so now I have two reasons to kill him."

When the Shadow said this, he swung at Link. As he had been separated into two, he attempted to whip and slice Link at the same time. Luckily for Link, Majora and Fierce Deity stopped both at the same time. After his original shock, the Shadow but up a good fight. Because this was the first time that Majora and Fierce Deity had fought in a while, they weren't very good. Eventually, they were back to their old selves. Link watched in fascination as two, thousands of years old warriors fought their shadows. Eventually, they began besting the Shadows. When the Shadows were close together, they formed into one.

When the two Shadows became one, they grew to enormous size. The Shadow grew to an enormous size. The beast grew two horns that curved towards the front of his head. It grew wings, and it caught fire. It beat the two shocked warriors.

The Beast turned to Link and said, "I am here to take you to my home. We are in desperate need. I was once an enemy of Iluvatar, but now I follow him. My home needs your help." At this, both Link and the beast disappeared, and warped to another dimension.

**The sequel will be Garwiel the Green. If you have read the Silmarillion you will know who Iluvatar is. I have two new stories. Garwiel the Green and Bible Stories you Shouldn't Tell Children, such as Noah's Ark and everyone on earth getting destroyed. This story has had 7,171 words; 640 hits; 194 visitors; and 10 reviews. Thank you all. Please Review and give me bible stories that children shouldn't know.**


End file.
